


смена декораций

by silencelikeawhisper



Category: Phandom/The Fantastic Foursome (YouTube RPF)
Genre: M/M, Translation
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-03-23
Updated: 2018-03-23
Packaged: 2019-04-07 03:28:53
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 664
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14071929
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/silencelikeawhisper/pseuds/silencelikeawhisper
Summary: Секс на новой кровати не должен отличаться от секса на старой.





	смена декораций

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [scene change](https://archiveofourown.org/works/10802181) by [dizzy](https://archiveofourown.org/users/dizzy/pseuds/dizzy). 



> Переведено на ЗФБ для команды WTF YouTube 2018

Секс на новой кровати не должен отличаться от секса на старой.

Те же тела, те же роли. Те же пальцы так же касаются и нажимают, тот же низкий, задыхающийся смех, тот же шёпот, те же синяки на коже. Те же грубые толчки, но…

Почему-то всё по-другому.

Он говорит это Филу, когда они лежат после секса, касаясь друг друга так жадно, так безрассудно, как и всегда в подобные моменты.

Фил только смеётся и целует его в лоб. Он милый, он такой чертовски милый после секса.

— Дело не в кровати, — говорит он. — Дело в тебе.

*

У Дэна уходит полтора дня на то, чтобы это переварить, и наконец он заходит на кухню, где Фил стоит перед открытым холодильником, и спрашивает:

— Что ты имел в виду, говоря, что дело во мне?

Фил, который скорее всего ясно понял, о чём думал Дэн на протяжении этих тридцати странных часов, терпеливо отвечает:

— Просто ты другой в последнее время.

Дэну нелегко воспринять это слово.

— Это плохо?

Теперь уже Фил кажется удивлённым.

— Конечно, нет. — Он закрывает дверь холодильника, подходит к Дэну и притягивает его к себе, пока тот не кладёт свой недовольный подбородок Филу на плечо. Ему нравится, когда его обнимают и ласкают, ему нравится рука, оглаживающая спину вверх и вниз. — Это хорошо, Дэн. С тобой всё хорошо. Просто ты кажешься…счастливым.

— Вот как.

Дэн всё ещё не понимает.

*

Иногда он следует за Филом словно щенок.

Он в курсе, что так делает. Фил тоже в курсе.

— Не как щенок, — однажды поправил его Фил, когда он пытался нехотя извиниться. — Знаешь, ты больше на кота похож. Ты хочешь быть рядом со мной, когда тебе этого хочется, а когда нет, то мне лучше к тебе не приближаться ни на шаг.

Когда у них случился этот разговор, бывали дни, когда Дэну не хотелось, чтобы Фил был рядом. Теперь он уже и не помнит, когда такой день выдавался в последний раз. Он не может вспомнить, когда в последний раз эмоции пронзали его так сильно и так быстро, что ему казалось, что он не может со всем этим справиться, словно он цеплялся за стены и в то же время тонул в них.

Теперь он сидит в кресле, достаточно большом для них обоих — уютная привилегия совместных обнимашек, — а Фил сонно положил голову ему на плечо. Он чувствует, как вздымается и опускается грудь Фила при дыхании, ощущает остатки утреннего запаха, ему нравится тепло длинных ног Фила, лежащих рядом с ним. Он протягивает руку и касается их, потому что он с полной уверенностью может это сделать, каким бы странным ни было желание провести пальцами по волоскам на ноге Фила. Тот лишь рассеянно вздыхает и прижимается ближе.

*

— Эй, — говорит он.

Фил всё ещё внутри него, румянец тянется вниз по его телу туда, где они прижимаются друг к другу. Он оставляет поцелуй в уголке Дэновых губ, затем целует их полностью. Губы Дэна разомкнуты, его пальцы касаются щеки Фила, язык встречает язык и позволяет ему проникнуть глубже.

Поцелуй жаркий. Секс был жарким. Всё, что связано с сексом, в последнее время жаркое.

Не то, чтобы раньше было не так, просто…

Что-то по-другому.

Новое одеяло очень мягкое. Стены ярче, их цвет теперь уютнее. Фотографии на прикроватном столике предназначены не для глаз широкой публики, они только для них.

Комната не та же самая, но разница все же не в ней.

— Эй, — снова говорит он, на этот раз решительнее.

Фил отстраняется. Его губы мягкие, красные и влажные от слюны.

— Да? — спрашивает он, крепче упирается руками по обе стороны от Дэна и подаётся назад, выходя.

Дэн издаёт тот звук, который он издаёт каждый раз, когда внезапно пустеет. Ему нужна минутка, чтобы разобраться с этим ощущением, и в эту минуту Фил заботится об остальных деталях.

Кровать прогибается, когда Фил возвращается.

— Ты хотел что-то сказать? — спрашивает он.

— Оу, — Дэн чувствует себя свободным и небрежным. — Я просто счастлив, вот и всё.

Фил смеётся, ложится на бок, подперев рукой щёку, и глядит на Дэна. В уголках его глаз собрались морщинки, а волосы в полнейшем беспорядке, и всё в его глазах, всё в этой улыбке отражает то, что Дэн сейчас чувствует.

— Да, Дэн. Я знаю.


End file.
